


then there was that long ride together...

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [19]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Jamie trying to control his sexual urges when he was pressed up against her on horseback on the ride back to Leoch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	then there was that long ride together...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent in to [Imagine Claire and Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/134339159559/imagine-jamie-trying-to-control-his-sexual-urges) on tumblr. I'm posting my Imagine prompts here for easier reading and in case there's anyone on AO3 who might not be on tumblr. Do feel free to check the blog out, though, and send in prompts if you have more ideas for our favorite pair!

_Pigs. That one time he saw Mrs. Crook in her shift, when he was a lad. The cold stone of the chapel floor, at the Abbey._

The horse stepped in a small hole, and Claire’s back collided with his front.

_Dirty, filthy pigs. The poxed, toothless whore he’d seen in a French brothel. Eating grass._

Claire gathered the plaid tighter across her shivering shoulders. Helpless, Jamie let her draw his torso closer to hers.

_Pater noster, qui est in coelis…_

Her head lolled with the motion of the horse, thumping against his chest. Her hair tickled his nose.

_Dead, rotting pigs. The disemboweled mercenaries he’d seen slain on the battlefields of Flanders, crows picking at their eyes. The putrid straw against his cheek as he lay, half-dead, in a damp cell at Fort William._

Claire shifted in the saddle, pressing her bum closer against him. He felt the heat of her, through his kilt and her shift. Only two layers between them.

_Holy God._


End file.
